


The Perils of Python

by LadyLustful



Category: Chronicles of Riddick RPF, Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979), Tabletop Roleplay - Fandom, The Chronicles of Riddick Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Crack, Gen, Inspired by Monty Python, Parody, References to Canon, References to Monty Python, clean wholesome stupid fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 05:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Vin gets his due for quoting Monty Python during the campaign. Short, silly, not to be taken seriously.Vin actually games but everything else is pure parody.





	The Perils of Python

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).



"Wichawd Bwian Widdick, bown on Fuwya, awwested fow fow muwdews yestewday..."  
"Wait, wait, are you serious?" interjected Vin, running a hand over his bald head in annoyance. "Am I seriously being judged by Pilate of all beings?"  
"Well", sighed his Game Master. "You did quote Monty Python first."


End file.
